1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of shifting systems for transmissions for automobiles and the like and, in particular, to a shifting system for a transmission having an H pattern actuation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Originally, all transmission shifting was accomplished manually with a stick type shifter positioned on the floor. However, this made three abreast seating in the front seat of the automobile difficult. To provide for three abreast seating in the front seat, column-mounted manual shifting systems became popular. This mounting position remained popular even when automatic transmissions were introduced. However, sport cars and most racing cars still used floor-mounted shifters. Chrysler Corporation in the 1950's time frame introduced a transmission controlled by push-buttons
When the sports or sporty cars became popular, the trend reverted back to mounting the shifter on the floor, in reality on top of the transmission. In fact, with the advent of “bucket seats” limiting the front of the passenger compartment to two, center mounting the shifter was a significant cost saver. However, more recent advancements, particularly in Formula One racing cars, have produced automatic shifting manual transmissions. That is a manual type transmission with a clutch that can be automatically shifted by use of electronics and hydraulic or electric actuators. This advancement led to the placement of the shifting mechanism back on to the steering column, where paddles and the like accomplish shifting. Presently, this concept is being introduced into production automobiles. In fact, it is being used in conjunction with automatic transmissions on cars manufactured by Porsche and the Pontiac Division of General Motors. Many other manufactures are expected to follow with such shifting systems.
An alternate approach has been to design manual transmissions such that a floor mounted shift lever, connected by a push-pull cable to the transmission, is only moved forward for upshifts and backward for downshifts, often without the use of the clutch pedal. Thus up-shifting goes from neutral to gears 1, 2, 3, 4, etc.; downshifting goes from gears 4, 3, 2, 1 to neutral. A separate second gear shift lever is used for reverse, which can only activate when the transmission is in neutral. Typically, all that is required to make a shift between forward gears is a slight lifting of the gas pedal while the shift is made. To go into reverse, the first shift lever must be in neutral. These types of transmissions are commercially available, and used primarily in racing cars and off road vehicles. Mendeola Transaxles Incorporated, Chula Vista, Calif., markets a transaxle of this type. It would also be desirable to provide for the conversion of these types of transmissions to make shifting control available on the steering wheel. PBS Engineering, Garden Grove, Calif. makes and uses a paddle shifter system mounted on the steering wheel. Even though the steering wheel mounted paddles activate electrical switches, the system itself is pneumatically powered and requires an air supply system. Other systems use hydraulics, which also require a separate hydraulic system for transmission shifting.
In applicants co-pending patent application Ser. No. 11/329,352 Shifting Method And System For A Vehicle Transmission, filed on Jan. 10, 2006 discloses a system for a vehicle having a transmission with a push-pull member for operating the transmission movable from a first starting position to a second up-shifting or to a third downshift position. Such transmissions are called sequential shifting transmissions. It uses a reversible electric motor, having an output shaft, with the motor capable of rotating the shaft in first and second directions. The output shaft of the motor is coupled to the push-pull member of the transmission such that rotation of the shaft in a first direction moves the push-pull member toward the first position and when the shaft rotates in the second direction to the third position. A transmission shifter control is provided for actuating the motor to move the input member from the first position to the second position and back to the first position upon receipt of a first signal, and to move the push-pull member from the first position to the third position and back to the first position upon receipt of a second signal. A paddle system mounted on the steering wheel of the vehicle provides the first and second signals. However, this invention is not applicable to H pattern shifting transmissions.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a transmission shifting system that converts a floor mounted or column mounted shifting system to a steering wheel mounted system.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a transmission shifting system that converts a floor mounted or column mounted shifting system to a steering wheel mounted system for after-market installation on automobiles.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a transmission shifting system that that is electrically powered and easily installed.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a transmission shifting system for a transmission that shifts between gears in an H pattern shifting transmission.